Eco Guards
by blackland-mage
Summary: summarys are evil... basically Jak II only it took 3 years for Daxter to find Jak. By this time who else would have become victims of the eco testing? meet them here... it will take a while to get the action in... read it and like it.


Hi, how y'all doin? Yep this is my first Jak fic so erm... yeah be nice or my Muse will eat ya! ^_^ This is a twisted Jak II storyboard so read it and like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the original Jak & Daxter or Jak II, The Eco Guard are all mine.... Okay R&R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Eco Guards - Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Jak parked the stolen zoomer against the wall of a stone hut. He had to calm his nerves. He couldn't believe what had happened. Daxter perched sadly on his shoulder. For once he was silent.  
  
A group of Krimson Guards crowed around them. They had been running since the Dark Eco outburst an hour ago.  
  
"This is unit Alpha - we got him!" said one of the guards in triumph.  
  
The hellcat who must have been the leader laughed. "Yep, Erol would be proud."  
  
Erol.  
  
Jak's blood began to boil again. Erol. The name echoed in his head. Spinning around and around until he felt dizzy. Erol. All Jak felt was anger. Erol deserved death for what he did to him – in more ways than the testing.  
  
"C'mon Jak we can take 'em!" smirked Daxter as he reloaded the Scatter Gun. "These guys are no match for us!" But Jak was motionless. He was stuck in a mix of anger and sorrow. He didn't even bother to reach for his gun.  
  
Daxter knew this was worse than he had imagined. He ran up to the window of the hut and bashed it. A pretty silver haired woman with a Muse on her shoulder opened it. "What's wrong?" she asked gently as she looked around, "Oh my!" she gasped as she spotted Jak and the Guards. Her innocent eyes filled with anger, "Vich! Waygo! Fate! Ivy! Move out." she whispered to the four other people in the room over her shoulder.  
  
A Krimson Guard walked out the hut's door; Daxter could tell he was because of the uniform. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
The Guards saluted him. "Sergeant, We caught this man with the Eco implant and attacking Commander Erol's wife, He has also stolen a zoomer." smirked the hellcat. The sergeant turned to the silver haired girl. She gently shock her head.  
  
"Good. I'll take him and the fluff ball to the Baron." smiled the Sergeant. He picked up Jak by the shirt. "Get back to work. You'll all receive extra rations."  
  
The Guards walked off. Some were pleased with themselves. Others seemed suspicious. The Sergeant stood there with Jak until the Guards were out of sight. A girl with long blonde pig-tales walked up to them as the sergeant let Jak go. "We need to talk with you. Get inside, quickly..." she frowned. She and the sergeant walked in. Jak followed, Daxter on his shoulder.  
  
The silver haired girl held him back for a moment. "Don't worry... we understand..." she whispered mysteriously. Jak looked to her, confused by her words, her Muse merely purred.  
  
"Have a seat buddy." smiled a friendly man with blue hair. He spoke very quickly. Jak didn't quite catch him, but the silver haired girl repeated what he just said in a normal paced whisper straight after.  
  
"So an eco outburst on ol' Erol's missus, eh?" chuckled a man who was polishing a gun. "Someone must have pissed you off."  
  
"Waygo." sighed the girl. "Maybe we should explain to this man and his Ottsel what's going on." She had sat down on the other side of the room, her Muse peacefully curled up on her lap.  
  
Upon acknowledgment Daxter sprung into action. "Yeah! What's the big idea toots?"  
  
The girl laughed. "Easy fluffy..."  
  
"HEY WHO YOU CALLIN' FLUFFY?! I'M CALLED DAXTER Y'KNOW?!"  
  
The Muse purred again. "Well." smiled the girl. "Daxter... and you are?" she asked Jak.  
  
"He's Jak!" grinned Daxter.  
  
Jak cleared his throat, "I can talk Dax..." he said at a murmur.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot..."  
  
The girl nodded. "Well introduce yourselves gang. I need to send out a message." She got up and walked out the room.  
  
The other girl smiled. She seemed suddenly weary of Jak. "I'm Ivy,"  
  
The Krimson sergeant had his arm around her. They were obviously close... "The name's Vichlin. But you can call me Vich." He smirked in a similar raspy voice. He sounded a little like Torn.  
  
Waygo pointed to the other man. "He's Fate. He talks real fast but you'll get used to it." Fate nodded. "Because of his Eco..." he then frowned at a whisper. Ivy whimpered.  
  
Jak turned to Fate. "You've been injected with Eco?" Ivy shuddered and rested her head on Vichlin's shoulder. She obviously didn't like to talk about Eco.  
  
"We all have," frowned the other girl as she re-entered the room. Her Muse had a letter strapped to it. She opened the window again and the Muse ran out. "Fate talks so fast because of the Blue Eco in him. Waygo can control fire with the Yellow Eco. Vichlin has Red and Ivy has Green."  
  
"And you?" asked Jak gently, his hand over Daxter's mouth.  
  
"White Eco." she frowned as she tilted her head away. "I'm Destiny... The leader of the Eco Guard."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Okay, it wasn't very good but thanks for reading! Now you WILL review because I say so and my Muse is will eat ya' if you don't! Say what you want - flames will be eaten. Ha ha I win! ^_^ 


End file.
